Alien Secrets
by KiyokiWillo
Summary: This is a move I've been working on. I'm going to film it during the summer so I thought I'd get some heads up on what ppl think. Please r


#  Alien Secrets

~WOODS, NIGHT~   
::Woman1 walks through forest. She looks around every now and then. She jumps at any sound::   
::A black shadow runs across the screen::   
::The woman stands there looking around. Then she is attacked::

~LORI'S HOUSE. NEXT DAY, MORNING~   
Tenri: Did you hear the news? ::Tenri walks in the room::   
Lori: No. ::Lori has her head in the refrigerator::   
::Tenri stares at her::   
::Lori pops her head up over the door of the refrigerator::   
Lori: And?   
::Tenri glares at Lori::   
Tenri: A girl was found half dead in the woods on Miyuatlan last night. She was attacked by something that night when she was walking home.   
Lori: Only half-dead?   
Tenri: Apparently some guy heard her scream and came running to find some creature biting her neck and sucking her blood. He yelled out and the creature ran away.   
Lori:....Keldrian....   
Tenri: Well that's obvious.   
Lori: Miyuatlan is having a very bad problem with...::Lori stops when Zalantheis walks in::   
::Tenri and Lori try to act normal::   
Zalantheis: What's going on?   
Tenri: Nothing. I was just telling Lori about something that happened last night.   
Zalantheis: You guys are pathetic. I already know that a Keldrian attacked a girl last night on Miyuatlan. Just because I'm a Keldrian too doesn't mean you have to act like that. ::Zalantheis walks out of the room:: ::Tenri and Lori look guilty::   
Lori: She took that well.   
Tenri: Yup.   
::Tenri leaves and Lori continues to look for food::

~UNITED MIYUATLAN ALLIANCE OFFICE~   
Chiyaso: Another one!   
Surimi: Yes sir. She was found in the woods of Tamika half-dead.   
Chiyaso: What do you mean half-dead?   
Surimi: A man heard her scream and saved her before the Keldrian killed her.   
Chiyaso: All right. Thank you.   
::Surimi salutes Chiyaso::   
::Chiyaso nods::   
::Surimi leaves::   
Chiyaso: Anji!   
Secretary: Yes?   
Chiyaso: Get me the number for the Renegade Alliance.

~LORI'S HOUSE~   
::Lori sits and watches TV::   
::Tenri walks in and stares at Lori::   
Tenri: Can't you do anything other than watching TV or eating?   
Lori: Yeah, I can shoot and kill.   
::Tenri sighs::   
::Zalantheis walks in the room::   
Zalantheis: Lori? Are you going to pick up the phone or not?   
Lori: What?   
Zalantheis: I told you to pick up the phone 4 times!   
Lori: Oh. Okay.   
::Lori walks to the phone and picks up::   
Lori: Hello, this is Lori Dunn...yes...yes I did...yeah...okay...when?...all right, we'll leave right away...okay...bye.   
::Lori hangs up the phone::   
Lori: Everyone get ready to go.   
Tenri and Zalantheis: What?!   
Lori: We're leaving for Miyuatlan. We have a new mission.   
Tenri: But what about our other mission?   
Lori: Just leave it.   
Zalantheis: We can't abandon our old mission just for a new one.   
Lori: This one is more important, not to mention that it pays more too. We can get back to chasing pirates later. They'll stick around until we get back. They're only here cause we're after them.   
::Tenri and Zalantheis just stare::   
Tenri: Well? What's our new assignment?   
Lori: Hunting kitties.   
::Zalantheis looks shocked::   
::Lori walks away::

~ABOARD SS ESSESS~   
Tenri: All systems go.   
Lori: Everyone ready? Begin transfer to navigation mode now.   
Zalantheis: Roger.   
Tenri: Neutron reactor coming online. Systems show normal. All the gears show normal. Eastern drives system operational. Southeastern drives operational.   
Lori: Engine system operation now verified.   
Tenri: Gravity system operational. Systems show go. All systems go.   
Zalanthis: All systems ready!   
Tenri: Commencing countdown. T minus 10 to launch. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.   
Lori: Let's go! YEAH!!!!

~ABOARD SS ESSESS~   
Lori: Yeah baby, the Ss Essess has landed! Zal, listen, just stick close to us. If anyone says anything, just ignore them. We don't need you in jail right now.   
::Zalantheis nods sheepishly::   
Lori: Anything else? (wait) All right, let's go.   
::Lori begins walking::   
::Tenri follows::   
::Zalantheis follows Tenri::

~INSIDE CITY OF MAYLON~   
::Lori walks down the sidewalk::   
::Tenri stands next to Zalantheis while walking behind Lori::   
::Zalantheis walks behind Lori with her head down. She looks up every now and then::   
::People in the city stare at Zalantheis. Some people are scared. Some people make comments::   
Person1: It's a Keldrian. I bet they're taking her to jail.   
::People whisper::   
Person2: How can those people trust her?   
::People whisper::   
Person3: What are they thinking? She's dangerous.   
::People whisper::   
::Zalantheis looks ashamed::   
::Lori turns around::   
Zalantheis: I can't take this Lori. Let me go back to the ship.   
Lori: Just calm down. We're almost there.   
Zalantheis: Okay, but can we walk faster?   
::Lori nods and walks faster::   
::Tenri picks up pace::   
::Zalantheis walks next to Lori::

~COMMANDER CHIYASO'S OFFICE BUILDING~   
Lori: I'm Lori Dunn. I'm here to see Commander Chiyaso.   
Secretary: Oh yes, Captain Dunn. He's been waiting for you. Go right in.   
Lori: Thanks.   
::Lori walks towards the doors::   
::Security opens the door::   
::Lori walks in::   
::Tenri follows::   
::Zalantheis follows::

~COMMANDER CHIYASO'S OFFICE~   
Chiyaso: Hello. I presume you're Captain Dunn.   
Lori: Yes. This is Tenri ::Lori points to Tenri who walks in:: and this is Zalantheis ::Lori points to Zalantheis who walks in::   
::Chiyaso looks a little disturbed at the sight of a Keldrian::   
::Zalantheis notices and looks down::   
::Lori notices and gives Chiyaso an evil look::   
::Chiyaso looks shocked::   
Chiyaso: Thank you for coming so soon. As you've probably heard, we've been having some probl.... ::Chiyaso looks at Zalantheis::   
::Zalantheis looks pissed::   
Zalantheis: Look! My human father raised me. I've never lived around these people and I have no idea what they're up to. So just cut the crap and give us our mission.   
::Chiyaso looks shocked::   
Chiyaso: As you've heard we've had problems with the Keldrians on our planet. Mostly around this city and the cities that surround here. This has just come up about two months ago. Ten years ago we allowed them to live here. They didn't look like a violent species and they had no violence in their past that we knew about. Now they've gone in hiding and they attack during the nights. I want you to get to the bottom of this. Your mission is to find out why the Keldrians are attacking. You have permission to get rid of those who don't cooperate.   
::Zalantheis looks evil::   
Chiyaso: It might actually be a good thing that you have a Keldrian on your team. She can help you if she knows the background of her species.   
Zalantheis: Which I do.   
Chiyaso: Captain Dunn...   
Lori: Mission accepted.   
Chiyaso: Good. You start as soon as you're ready.   
::Lori nods::

~HOTEL~   
Zalantheis: What an ass hole! I hate that guy! ::Zalantheis punches the air::   
Lori: Just leave him alone. He hires us to kill Keldrians and what happens? A Keldrian shows up for the job.   
::Zalantheis looks hurt::   
Tenri: Ignore her Zal. Lori is just stupid. I thought that guy was mean too.   
Lori: At least he pays more. There was no way we could have survived on only $200 per pirate. When you subtract the cost for weapons, injuries and damage, you're left with nothing.   
Tenri: Well, maybe if you didn't eat every five seconds we could afford food.   
::Zalantheis snickers::   
::Lori glares at Tenri::   
Lori: Well, anyway, we need to start. Zal, what information can you give us that would help?   
Zalantheis: Oh, no. You're not ruining the moment. ::Zalantheis keeps laughing:: Why should I help you?   
::Lori looks puzzled::   
Lori: Because we're a team. And we all get paid, not just me.   
Tenri: I'm going out for awhile.   
Lori: What?!?   
Tenri: I'll be back in an hour, so chill.   
Lori: You can't leave. We have work to do.   
::Tenri walks out of the apartment::   
Lori: She can't just leave.   
Zalantheis: I'm gunna take a nap. Wake me up when she gets back.   
Lori: What?!   
::Zalantheis lies down and falls asleep::   
::Lori sits there staring at the wall::

~INSIDE THE CITY OF MAYLON~   
::Tenri walks around. She sees a small park and pushes through the crowd to go to the park. She sees no one in the park except for a few mothers with children, rushing home::   
Matt: Excuse me, but you might want to get home. It's starting to get dark.   
Tenri: Why?   
Matt: Haven't you heard about the attacks?   
Tenri: Yes.   
Matt: Then you must want to get home?   
::There is a small noise in the woods::   
Tenri: Shh....::Tenri pulls out her gun::   
::Matt looks alarmed::   
::Tenri circles around looking for anything that could have made noise in the woods::   
Tenri: Who's there? (Silence) Whoever is out there you'd better come out now. (Nothing)   
::A shadowy figure begins to walk through the woods::   
Tenri: Who are you?   
::Tenri sighs::   
Tenri: I guess you've never heard of the Renegade Alliance, huh? (Silence) We're here to kick some Keldrian butt, so I'd suggest you better come out and answer my question.   
::Talzami comes out of the dark slowly::   
Tenri: Good...what the?!   
::Tenri is grabbed from behind::   
::Matt is grabbed from behind too::   
Matt: Get the hell off me!!   
Tenri: Hold your strength. Don't let her bite you.   
::Matt becomes silent::   
Tenri: Why are you attacking all these people?   
Talzami: Shhh...listen   
Tenri: What? (Silence)   
::Tenri trips the Keldrian holding her and flips him off of her. Then she shoots the vampire away from other guy and turns to Talzami::   
Talzami: Wow, I must say that I'm impressed.   
Keldrian: Talzami!   
::Talzami looks at the Keldrian and runs into the woods::   
::Tenri runs after him. She keeps running after her but then stops when she is no longer in front of her (she disappeared)::   
Tenri: What the?! Where did she go?

~CITY OF MAYLON~   
Matt: Thank you for saving me back there. I though for sure that I was going to die.   
Tenri: It's my job to protect the innocent. Well, not really. My job is to kill whoever I was hired to kill.   
Matt: You're a bounty hunter?   
Tenri: Yes.   
Matt: I'm Matt.   
Tenri: Tenri.   
Matt: Um, maybe you'd like to get a drink sometime?   
Tenri: I can't.   
::Matt looks hurt::   
Tenri: Sorry, I can't get involved in anything except my mission. If you ever have anymore trouble with Keldrians or you might know something to help me, please come contact me. I'm staying in the Ani Hotel. Bye.   
::Tenri waves bye as she walks away::   
Matt: Okay, bye!   
::Matt watches Tenri walk away::

~HOTEL~   
::Tenri walks in and falls on her bed::   
Lori: You look like you've been through hell. What happened?   
Tenri: Keldrian attack.   
::Zalantheis rolls over, yawns and opens one eye::   
Zalantheis: What's going on? Oh...Tenri, you're back. Lori: So, what exactly happened?   
Tenri: I went to the park to see if I could find some information. This guy tried to get me to leave and then a vampire named Talzami attacked me. I chased her through the woods but she disappeared.   
::Lori nods::   
Lori: So, are you going to give up some information now, Zal?   
Zalantheis: Fine. 20 years ago, pirates attacked our planet, Keldra. Most of us had to flee from our planet. The pirates captured the ones who didn't. The Keldrians stayed out in space trying to find a place like our planet. About 10 years ago they found Miyuatlan, which resembled our planet closely. The leaders allowed us to live on this planet.   
Lori: Okay, but what would cause a Keldrian to need to attack humans for blood?   
Zalantheis: They don't attack for blood. They attack for energy. They're not like vampires from the 18th century, long ago. There were these fruits on Keldra that gave a Keldrian enough energy for one day. On this planet, those fruits don't exist but some of the elders planted the trees. I'm not sure if they grew or not.   
Tenri: You would think they did, because Keldrians have been surviving for 10 years.   
Zalantheis: That's true, but...they don't need the fruit to survive. Like everyone, Keldrians have energy, just not a lot of it. Not enough to go to work or something and make it till 9:00 at night. Without the fruit, they would last about 6 hours a day.   
Lori: Then maybe the trees didn't grow and that's why they're attacking now.   
Zalantheis: I may only be half Keldrian but I know that they wouldn't do something like that.   
Lori: Then what would cause them to do this?   
Zalantheis: I don't know. I need time to think about it.   
Tenri: Take all the time you want cause I'm gunna sleep now.   
::Tenri flops her head down on her pillow and falls asleep::   
Zalantheis: Go to bed Lori. I'll have more information tomorrow morning.   
Lori: Okay, but don't leave the hotel to find the information. It's dangerous out in the woods even if you are the same species.   
Zalantheis: I'm not that stupid.   
::Lori lies down and goes to sleep::   
::Zalantheis walks to the window and stares out::

~PARK~   
Lori: Why are we in the park?   
Zalantheis: I thought it would be a nice place to go. ::Lori sits on a bench and tries to sleep again::   
Zalantheis: No. Get up Lori. Time to wake up. Let's get some breakfast.   
Tenri: I'm tired.   
Zalantheis: Listen, I was up longer than you so stop whining.   
::Tenri and Lori lag behind::   
Zalantheis: Fine! Sit on the bench and vegetate! I'll go get you some food.   
::Tenri and Lori sit on the bench and fall asleep::   
::Zalantheis walks away::

~PARK, BENCH~   
::Zalantheis walks back::   
Zalantheis: Wake up you fools!   
Lori: Who are you? Go away.   
Zalantheis: Shut up and eat the food.   
::Lori and Tenri grab a honeybun and eat it::   
Zalantheis: Last night, who did you say attacked you, Tenri?   
Tenri: (With mouth full) Talzami.   
Zalantheis: Talzami is the daughter of the King of Keldra. The King didn't escape Keldra when it was attacked so his daughter took his place to rule over whoever was left from Keldra. Ruling at such a young age can easily cause trouble. There are so many evil advisors that can put your people in trouble.   
Lori: So, what are you saying? This girl took bad advice and is making Keldrians attack humans?   
Tenri: Maybe.   
Zalantheis: No, she wouldn't do something like that. I looked up the status of the woods around here and found out that the soil is perfect for any type of tree growth. Which means that since those fruit trees are so easy to grow, then the trees definitely grew. It could have to do with the trees.   
Lori: Like what?   
Zalantheis: Talzami must have been forced to order her people to attack humans because something happened to the trees. Now that leaves why she attacked Tenri.   
Lori: Wait a second! How do you know all of this? This is way past just a hunch!   
::Zalantheis looks down::   
Lori: I told you not to go out last night.   
Zalantheis: Well, I only let a few people see me and they think I live in their colony. I had to talk to Talzami.   
::Tenri stares at her food::   
Tenri: How did you get this food?   
Zalantheis: Well, the lady was terrified. I kept trying to tell her that I was good but she didn't believe me. I had to show her my badge and finally she gave me the food. I think she's still afraid of me. ::Zalantheis smiles::   
Lori: Oh well. Now what do we do about Talzami?   
Tenri: We have to get rid of her advisors.

~PARK, NIGHT~   
Lori: What are we doing here?   
Zalantheis: We're meeting Talzami.   
Tenri: WHAT!?   
Zalantheis: I told her I'd meet her here at 10:00.   
Tenri: If she attacks me again, I'm shooting her.   
Zalantheis: Shh...   
::A person walks out from the woods. It's Talzami::   
Talzami: Zalantheis...   
Zalantheis: Talzami, good, you're here. Were you followed?   
Talzami: Not that I know of. But you were.   
Zalantheis: These are my friends Lori and Tenri ::Points to them individually::   
::Talzami sees Tenri and looks embarrassed::   
Talzami: Sorry I scared you last night. I wasn't attacking you, I was trying to get you to help me.   
Tenri: ...... ::glares evilly at Talzami::   
Talzami: So, what do we do?   
Zalantheis: We need to get to the colony. I want to see your advisors.   
Talzami: No! I know what you're thinking! You can't kill them!   
Lori: As far as we've heard, they're the reason that your people are killing humans. Why not just get rid of them and then you can go on with life.   
Talzami: Because....because....well, ummm... I don't think they're doing this on their own. I think someone has been making them do it.   
Tenri: Someone has been making them make you make your people kill humans?   
::Everyone looks confused::   
Talzami: Yeah, I think so.   
Lori: Then why don't we just take them hostage, torture them, and find out?   
Talzami: If you do, then you can't let them know that I sent you. I can lead you to the colony and you can take over from there.   
Zalantheis: Okay.   
Talzami: Before we leave....nice costumes.   
Lori: Thanks, I try my hardest.   
::Talzami walks into the forest::   
::Lori, Zalantheis, and Tenri follow::

~KELDRIAN COLONY~   
Talzami: Okay. I'm going to leave you all here. All of my advisors sleep in the east hall. Good luck.   
Lori: Thanks.   
Zalantheis: Bye.   
::Talzami walks away::   
Lori: It's just us. Got the duct tape ready?   
Tenri: ::Tenri holds up the duct tape:: Yup.   
Lori: Okay, let's go.

~EAST HALL, ROOM 1~   
::Lori sneaks up on a Keldrian that is sleeping. She gets a piece of duct tape and putts it over Advisor1's mouth::   
::Advisor1 wakes up and tries to scream::   
Lori: You're coming with us.

~EAST HALL, ROOM 2~   
::Tenri tiptoes to the bed and puts duct tape over Advisor2's mouth::   
::Advisor2 wakes up and tries to scream::

~EAST HALL, ROOM 3~   
::Zalantheis walks to the bed and puts duct tape over Advisor3's mouth::   
::Advisor3 wakes up and squirms around::

~UNITED MIYUATLAN ALLIANCE BUILDING~   
Lori: I love interrogation rooms.   
Tenri: That's what you think.   
::Lori looks confused::   
Lori: Okay. Let's take this one at a time.   
Tenri: Who's first?   
Lori: Pick one.   
::Tenri walks out of the room. Then walks back in with a Keldrian::   
::Advisor1 sits in the chair and grumbles::   
Lori: Do you have any idea why you're here?   
Advisor1: Because we're .....   
Lori: Ahhumm...no. You're here because you have a little secret and I know what it is!   
Advisor1: What secret?   
Lori: Shut up! You know what I'm talking about. You know! You should be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe you would do something like that.   
Advisor1: I...uh...   
Lori: You're a danger to yourself and anyone around you. Doing something like that could really put someone in trouble.   
Advisor1: But I couldn't help it! Those space pirates said they would kill me if I didn't make Talzami tell her people that.   
Lori: Aha! So it was space pirates after all.   
Advisor1: If I don't get back then they're going to kill my friends and my girlfriend.   
Lori: No one is going to die. This will only take a couple of hours. Okay. Tenri, bring in the next one.   
::Tenri nods and leaves with Advisor1. She comes back with Advisor3::   
Lori: What do you have to say for yourself. Keeping a secret like that!? You could easily hurt many people around you.   
Advisor3: What are you talking about?   
Lori: You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You're keeping that secret from the people in your colony. You're hurting many people. You should be ashamed of yourself. Did you think you weren't going to get caught?   
Advisor3: All right, all right. I admit it. I made a deal with the pirates to help take out some humans. They were going to kill me if I didn't! They're going to kill me now! Oh no! You got to help me!   
Lori: Take her away.   
::Tenri takes Advisor3 away and brings in Advisor2::   
Lori: You know! Holding a secret like that is such a danger to your friends. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about because you do know!   
Advisor2: I don't know what those other imbeciles said but I have no idea what you're talking about. ::Advisor2 glares evilly at Lori::   
Lori: Oh you don't do you? You know your secret will kill someone you love. Eventually, maybe it'll kill you too.   
Advisor2: Why did you bring me here? To accuse me of something I haven't done?   
Lori: Don't give me this crap. You know what I'm talking about.   
Advisor2: Maybe you should tell me what I'm supposed to say.   
::Lori gets real pissed. She pulls out her gun::   
Lori: Fine. You know what I'm talking about. You made a bad deal with the space pirates so they wouldn't kill you. You didn't even think of anyone else. Then you gave bad advice to Talzami and now your kind is killing humans. Everyone is scared to go out at night and police arrest any Keldrians they see. So, now you're still saying that you have no idea what I'm talking about?   
Advisor2: No.   
::Lori fires the gun over his head::   
Lori: DON'T LIE TO ME! I'll kill you. If I don't, the space pirates will. I'll tell them that you confessed. You're dead either way!   
Advisor2: ....fine....yes. I made that deal with the space pirates. Now just get the hell away from me.   
Lori: No, tell me who. Which space pirate?   
Advisor2: Shiro.   
Tenri: Shiro? She's still alive? I thought we killed her.   
Lori: At least twice.   
::Advisor2 looks confused::   
Lori: Tell me more.

~HOTEL~   
Lori: So we found out that Shiro has got a deal with the three advisors. She'll let them live, providing that they get the Keldrians to attack humans. So the advisors cut down most of the fruit trees and hide the seeds. Only one person saw and that was Talzami.   
Tenri: But why does she want to attack humans?   
Lori: That's a stupid question. We all know that she thinks the human species is the cause of her parents' death and the reason why she was exiled from the world. She obviously wants to get revenge, so he's killing innocent humans...   
Zalantheis: ... 'Just like the humans who killed my innocent parents'.   
Lori: Wow, exact words from a year ago.   
Zalantheis: We killed her twice, you kind of can't forget her dying speech.   
Lori: True.   
Tenri: So, what do we do now?   
Lori: One of the advisors says that Shiro is coming back to check on them in two days. I say we wait for her there. Then when she shows up we make sure she dies this time.   
::Zalantheis and Tenri nod::

~KELDRIAN COLONY~   
::Lori, Zalantheis and Tenri hide in a room waiting for Shiro to show::   
::Shiro sneaks through the hallway. She walks into the last room and goes in::   
::All three Advisors are sitting and waiting for her::   
Shiro: You all did a good job. Now I have something else for you.   
::Lori walks in the room::   
Lori: Hold it Shiro!   
Shiro: What?!   
::Tenri walks in the room::   
Tenri: There's no escape.   
::Zalantheis walks in the room::   
Zalantheis: Don't try anything.   
Shiro: How did you find me?   
Lori: Well, you always seem to be around any trouble in the galaxy. It wasn't long before we found out this was all you.   
Shiro: YOU IDIOTS. YOU GAVE ME AWAY! Now I'll kill you all. ::Shiro pulls out a gun::   
::Lori runs at her. Hitting her gun away::   
::Shiro fires. She hits Advisor3::   
Advisor3: Ahhhhh!!!!!! ::Advisor3 falls to the floor:: ::Tenri runs to Advisor3::   
Lori: Shit! ::Lori kicks the gun out of Shiro's hand::   
::Shiro makes a break for the door::   
::Zalantheis blocks the way::   
Shiro: Get out of my way cat!   
Zalantheis: You should have stayed dead last time.   
::Shiro knocks her out of the way. She opens the door and runs out::   
Lori: Damn it! Catch her!   
::Lori runs out the doors::   
::Tenri looks down at the Advisor and runs to the door::   
::Zalantheis stands up and runs out the door::

~WOODS~   
::Shiro runs through the woods::   
::Talzami steps out from behind a tree::   
::Shiro stops and stares at Talzami::   
Talzami: You've hurt too many people. I can't let you get away.   
Shiro: Such big talk for a small girl.   
Lori: Good job Talzami.   
::Lori walks up behind Shiro::   
::Tenri walks up on one side of Shiro::   
::Zalantheis walks up on the other side of Shiro::   
Lori: We have you surrounded.   
Shiro: That won't stop me. ::Shiro turns around and attacks Lori::   
::Lori looks shocked and blocks Shiro's punch. She pushes her back::   
::Shiro falls down and picks up a stick::   
::Lori quickly picks up a stick to block Shiro's swipe. She swings her stick::   
::Shiro's stick flies away::   
Shiro: We've only begun.   
::Shiro pulls out her gun and shoots at Lori::   
::Lori runs behind a tree and pulls out her gun. She fires as she's running::   
::Tenri pulls out her gun and hides behind a tree::   
::Shiro raises up and shoots at Lori::   
::Tenri jumps out and shoots Shiro::   
Shiro: You little bitch!   
::Shiro grabs her arm and shoots at Tenri::   
::Tenri jumps behind the tree and sinks down low::   
Lori: Tenri, you okay?   
Tenri: Yeah.   
Lori: Zal, where are you?   
Zalantheis: I'm coming. Hold on.   
::Lori, Tenri and Shiro keep firing their guns::   
::Zalantheis comes running next to Lori::   
Lori: What have you been doing?   
Zalantheis: You'll see. Be back.   
::Zalantheis leaves::   
Zalantheis: TENRI! LORI! GET CLOSER! ::Zalantheis yells in her wristband::   
::Tenri and Lori run around to different trees. Each time getting closer to Shiro::   
::Shiro fires rapidly::   
::Zalantheis walks up behind Shiro and taps her on the shoulder::   
Shiro: Huh?   
::Shiro turns around and gets punched in the face::   
::Zalantheis steps back::   
::Shiro stands up and raises her gun at her while holding her hand over her eye::   
::Lori secretly sneaks up on Shiro::   
::Shiro remembers Lori and turns to shoot::   
::Zalantheis grabs Shiro's gun and arm and holds her so she can't move::   
Shiro: Get the hell off of me!!   
::Lori walks closer::   
Lori: It's over. We've won.   
Shiro: But that's what you think.   
::Lori shields her eyes from the bright light::   
Shiro: I'll come back and seek my revenge. I'll kill just like the humans who killed my innocent parents.   
::Shiro disappears::   
Zalantheis: Where did she go?   
Lori: Wherever she went I'm guessing we'll see her again next year.   
Tenri: Yeah.   
Zalantheis: Then we get to kill her again.

~COMMANDER CHIYASO'S OFFICE~   
Chiyaso: A space pirate was behind the entire operation? How can that be? We've never given permission for any ship to land here other than yours?   
Lori: Shiro has the ability to transport.   
Chiyaso: Why are you leaving so soon though?   
Lori: Our mission isn't over until we find Shiro and kill her for good.   
Chiyaso: Then take this money to help you along your journey.   
Lori: No.   
::Lori walks out of the room::   
Zalantheis: Why didn't you take the money? We completed our mission.   
Lori: No we didn't. Shiro is still out there.   
Tenri: Then we better get a move on before she starts trouble again.   
::Zalantheis laughs and leads the way::   
::Tenri and Lori follow Zalantheis::   



End file.
